


Writober 2020 [ Harry Potter ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: publicado originalmente en wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/239734857-writober-2020-harry-potter✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┓Distintas parejas de HP mediante prompts┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

✦ [ 𝑵𝒐𝒕𝒂 ] ✦

➸ _Esta actividad va a contener distintos ships de HP, los que se me ocurran, seguramente todos homosexuales, quedan advertidos._

➸ _Esta basado en_ _una lista de tumblr (fictober-event) que transforme en una sola imagen para que se me haga_ _más_ _fácil_ _._


	2. ✦ [ Día 1: Tu lado, mi lado.] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la guerra termina, todo que separaba a Draco y Harry también.

[ "ɴᴏ, ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ!"; ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ, ʟᴜᴄɪssᴀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_No importaba que pasara solo deseaba escapar lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar que ya lo atormentaba lentamente aunque sabía que debería de sentirse afortunado por que la guerra había acabado no podía evitar que la amargura lo sumergiera despacio en la miseria de saber que quizás jamás lo volvería a ver. Extrañaría su mirada fría llena de pensamientos indescifrables, su sedoso cabello rubio que al acariciar era como tocar una nube, echaría demasiado de menos los besos robados que se habían dado desde que lo vio llorando en el baño del primer piso en sexto año._

_Le había salvado en la mansión Malfoy aunque pudo no haberlo hecho ya que para ese momento estaban hace demasiado tiempo separados en distintos lados pudiendo ver claramente la fina y delgada línea entre los dos que los dividía a causa de la guerra... fueron amantes en silencio y en las pocas noches que se dejaron inundar por las sensaciones humanas de ser adolescentes en busca de afecto y quizás un romance corto pero intenso._

_Había pasado solo un año desde que se habían amado por ultima vez y tan solo semanas desde el incidente en la mansión, todavía podía recordar la voz de Draco susurrándole que no regresara dando una pequeña batalla falsa de fuerza para entregarle su varita... si Dobby no los hubiera sacado tan rápido el hubiera vuelto por el rubio por que a pesar de todo, Harry siempre estuvo pensando noche y día en el mientras buscaba los horrocruxes._

_Se lamentaba de no haberlo salvado desde el principio y aun mas cuando este le volvió a dar su varita para derrotar a Voldemort para luego retirarse con su familia. Le dolía el perderlo por que aunque estuviera buscándolo en los alrededores de Hogwarts, sabía que ya se había marchado para siempre a un lugar lejano donde jamás ningún mago lo encontraría por que ante todo era un Malfoy, nunca iban a pisar la cárcel o al menos eso planeaba Lucius Malfoy que ya con una visita corta a Azkaban, no deseaba volver._

― !VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE DRACO¡

― Déjalo ir, el sabe bien a donde va. _― dijo duramente Narcissa deteniendo a su esposo que quería ir detrás de su hijo ―_

― !No puede irse¡ !lo encerraran por mortifago¡ _― refuto el rubio a su esposa observándola con desaprobación ―_ se esta alejando demasiado... si vamos detrás de el nos encerraran, los aurores no tardaran en llegar.

― No te preocupes... nosotros nos arreglaremos pero déjalo volver a el. Tiene asuntos pendientes y no terminara en Azka-

― !ESO NO LO SABES¡ _― interrumpió el hombre completamente perdido en furia ―_

― !Claro que si lo se¡… se reconocer miradas y la de el no pertenece a nuestro lado... ya no. El volverá a nosotros cuando sea el momento Lucius.

 _El rubio observo el sucio rostro de su mujer, el también sabía reconocer miradas y la de su esposa era una completamente en paz consigo misma, antes en segundos había sentido después de tanto tiempo que el mundo se le caía en pedazos... la guerra había terminado por fin y lo único que deseaba era abrazar a Narcissa hasta que sus brazos parecieran bajo un locomotor Wibbly_ _**(1)** _ _._

― ¿Estará bien, no Cissy? _― pregunto Lucius ―_

― Tal y como nosotros lo estamos ahora. _― contesto Narcissa abrazando aun mas fuerte a su esposo ―_

_Draco corría lo mas pronto hacía Hogwarts pensando en que estaba haciendo desde un principio al irse tal como sus padres deseaban, tenía que tomar una decisión y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para elegir o eso pensó hasta ver a Harry en la entrada que lo vio atentamente con sus ojos al verlo salir de entre los arbustos._

― Volviste. _― menciono Potter ―_

― ¿Ibas a dejarme ir? _― pregunto Malfoy ―_

― Dijiste que no regresara a vos.

― Pero yo jamás mencione de que yo no iría detrás tuyo.

_Las palabras se hicieron insuficientes en ese momento cuando se unieron en un apasionado beso, por que no solo la guerra había acabado, también todo aquello que los separaba. Harry no extrañaría jamás a Draco por que siempre lo mantendría a su lado a partir de ese momento, para siempre._

(1): El **hechizo** de piernas de **gelatina** (Locomotor Wibbly) causa que las piernas de la víctima dejen de funcionar.

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	3. ✦ [ Día 2: Las palabras de amor. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "McLaggen hace que Grawp se vea como un caballero" dijo Hermione, pero Ron no pensaba lo mismo.

[ "ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴀsʏ ᴘᴀʀᴛ"; ʀᴏɴ ᴡᴇᴀsʟᴇʏ x ᴄᴏʀᴍᴀᴄ ᴍᴄʟᴀɢɢᴇɴ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

 _**''McLaggen hace que Grawp se vea como un caballero''** _ _aquellas palabras seguían sonando una y otra vez en su mente cada vez que intentaba aceptar que le atraía demasiado el arrogante de Cormac McLaggen que si este tuviera la oportunidad de tirarlo de la escoba en plenos entrenamientos de Quidditch para el puesto de guardián, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

_Ron hubiera preferido estar enamorado de Snape que de MgLaggen pero el mundo no estaba de su parte por que aunque quisiera negárselo, Cormac era aquel tipo de muchacho que te roba el aliento al menos en su imaginación por que la única que lo hacía ver la realidad era Hermione que se quejaba de el cada vez que podía y que en la opinión del pelirrojo, desaprovechaba cada oportunidad de salir con el ya que el castaño estaba extrañamente encaprichado con tener una cita con ella cueste lo que cueste._

― Ahora que lo pienso Snape te hubiera rechazado con delicadeza y un año entero de detención pero eso hubiera sido como una cama llena de rosas al lado de lo que te diría MgLaggen _― menciono Harry mientras caminaban al castillo luego de una larga tarde en Hogsmeade ―_

― ¡No ayudas Harry! _― interrumpió Hermione viendo con desaprobación a Potter ―_ aunque... tienes razón. _― agrego de forma calmada luego de varios segundos de silencio en cuales Ron se debatía en que contestar ―_

― No ayudan los dos. _― dijo Weasley haciendo que sus dos amigos lo observaran con notable tristeza ―_

― No te merece, ya te lo dije mil veces... ya va a venir un chico mejor, que no sea arrogante y actitudes que dejan mucho que desear. _― Granger de verdad deseaba ver mejor al pelirrojo aunque no sabía como lograrlo ―_

― Hay que pensar el lado positivo, si te hubieras casado con el, tarde o temprano le hubiéramos pateado la cara por lo desagradable que es entonces dejaríamos de ser tus amigos por que te enojarías con nosotros y no queremos perderte. _― expreso Harry con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Ron ―_

_Mientras Weasley sonriera, ellos ya habían ganado u eso creyeron ya que Cormac siguió insistiendo con salir con Hermione aunque esta le dijera que no y las actitudes frías contra Ron no habían terminado aun menos cuando este gano el puesto de guardián, si no que aumentaron. Mas allá que otra mirada rara, el pelirrojo no podía captar nada por parte del castaño ya que ha medida de que el primer partido de la temporada se acercaba, sus nervios aunmentaban junto a la incertidumbre de inspección visual que le daba MgLaggen._

_No entendía por que lo miraba de aquella manera si supuestamente lo odiaba, no sabía que estaba buscando y que otra cosa podría encontrar que no fuera su pecoso rostro verde al punto del vomito por estar casi enfermo de nervios por el partido pero aunque quisiera buscar respuestas, saberlas no era una opción ya que no se atrevía acercarse a el. La parte mas difícil de estar enamorado de Cormac era que jamás sabías si te odiaba por que eras verdaderamente una molestia o por que el simplemente rechazaba a todo el mundo._

_Ron podría enumerar en toda una lista de lo difícil que era gustar de un Gryffindor demasiado Slytherin pero un león al fin y al cabo, eso se lo demostró a si mismo Cormac cuando el día del partido en vez de contemplarlo a distancia como un animal enjaulado con su presa, se acerco al pelirrojo._

― Buena suerte Weasley. _― le dijo frente a frente sin aquel tono de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba ―_

― ¿Gracias? _― contesto Ron con confusión viendo como Cormac se alejaba y se iba a sentar a otro lado demasiado lejos de el en la mesa de Gryffindor ―_

― Pienso. _― menciono Harry escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de un ejemplar del profeta haciendo reír a Hermione que tomaba una taza de té provocando que el rostro de Weasley se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello llegando hasta a sus orejas pareciendo un adorable tomate ―_

_Ron jamás se había sentido tan afortunado hasta que ganaron el partido, recibiendo demasiado apoyo de sus compañeros de casa cuando comenzaron a festejar en la sala común pero ser el mejor guardián se había quedado corto cuando en medio de toda la fiesta Cormac lo beso mientras los demás gritaban conmocionados de felicidad alrededor._

― Pensé que te gustaba Hermione. _― dijo cuando McLaggen lo soltó ―_

― Quería salir con Granger para conocerte a través de ella pero salió mal. _― contesto el castaño ―_ lo siento por haber sido bastante frio.

 _No importaba cual había sido la parte mas difícil de todo, estaba enamorado de Cormac y decidió besarlo toda aquella noche en donde pudo no solo probar la victoria, si no los labios de quien tanto había anhelado, las palabras de amor que conocía hasta ese momento fueron_ **_''buena suerte Weasley''._ **

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	4. ✦ [ Día 3: El amor moderno en tiempos de muerte. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días de Draco se basan en estar muerto y soportar a otro fantasma llamado Harry que le pregunta donde esta enterrado para cortejarlo.

[ "ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅ ᴛʜɪs?"; ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Draco odiaba cambiar de hogar cada vez que un cazafantasmas lo echaba de su residencia pero esta vez suponía que tendría que irse por su propia voluntad por que aunque estuviera muerto, seguía siendo un Malfoy... uno bastante orgulloso y poco agradable que deseaba pasar su vida no viva en completa paz que no lograba conseguir a causa de otro fantasma que se hallaba hospedado en el mismo sitio._

_Harry Potter era no literalmente un grano en medio de la frente que arruinaba un perfecto día de fotografía escolar, para el rubio, el de ojos verdes era esa clase de persona que no desearías ni escuchar muerto, pero para horror de Draco, ambos estaban mas que enterrados pero de todas maneras tenia que soportarlo aunque no quisiera, amaba su nuevo hogar y esperaba que el castaño se retirara por que no pensaba dar ni un paso fuera de la propiedad._

― Malfoy, ¿te gustaría salir a asustar gente conmigo? _― pregunto Harry con una sonrisa que hubiera comprado a cualquier mortal ya que en realidad, era bastante tierno a pesar de querer espantar personas ―_

_El rubio lo observo despectivamente preguntándose internamente por que saldría con alguien como Potter que realidad era agradable y tenia buenas intensiones pero Draco no pensaba lo mismo._

― Sobre mi tumba saldría a asustar personas con vos Potter _― contesto Malfoy falsamente ofendido ―_

― Oh... _― exclamo el contrario decepcionado recuperando el aliento a los segundos volviendo a sonreír ―_ ¿donde estas enterrado?

_Draco verdaderamente no podía lidiar con Harry ni aunque lo intentara, era demasiado optimista y estaba seguro que fue asesinado por ser demasiado desesperante por que si ambos no estuvieran muertos, ya le hubiera lanzado una piedra para que dejara de ser tan feliz. No le dejaba ser un fantasma gruñón en paz si lo tenía al lado dando vuelta hasta las contestación mas simple._

_El azabache deseaba que Malfoy dejara de estar al menos un poco menos enfadado pero parecía que literalmente había muerto con aquella expresión de pocos amigos. Quería conquistarlo para vivir juntos en la eternidad, asustar gente y adoptar mascotas fantasma._

― ¿Donde esta enterrada tu madre Draco? _― pregunto Harry completamente animado aquella mañana del lunes, amaba el inicio de semana aunque verdaderamente no tenía nada que hacer ―_

― ¿Para que quieres saberlo? _― Malfoy contemplo severamente a Potter tanto que si no estuviera muerto, lo hubiera matado con su mirada llena de frialdad ―_

― Para llevarle flores a mi futura suegra, es de mala educación cortejar a alguien sin agradarle a la madre de esa persona. _― contesto sonriente, Draco solo bufo y desapareció en el aire como acostumbraba. Harry pensó que era demasiado complicado conquistar al rubio sin saber que Malfoy del otro lado de la casa estaba sonriendo por su ocurrencia. ―_

_Los días siguieron pasando hasta que Potter se metió en una casa desconocida mientras una pareja de personas vivas miraba una película romántica en donde un joven llevaba a cenar a su hermosa amada y la hacía sentir feliz con tantos detalles especiales solamente para ella. Había ido a asustar pero termino encontrándose oro puro que le sirvió para preparar lo que el llamaría ''el amor moderno en tiempos de muerte'', un nombre ridículo según Hermione, otro fantasma que vivía en la casa de al lado a la suya con Draco._

_Ron, un pelirrojo que había muerto a causa de una sorpresa demasiado fuerte por parte de sus hermanos mayores, novio de Hermione, ayudo con mucho a Harry aunque Malfoy no le agradara demasiado ya que a veces se metía a su casa a asustar a sus humanos como un maldito entrometido pero al fin y al cabo, era muy amigo de Potter._

_Reunieron velas, un hermoso mantel, comida que aunque no podían comer ''importaba la intención'' justifico la castaña, un fino ramo de flores y contrataron al alma de un violinista a punto de morir estando en coma... todo era verdaderamente perfecto y al llegar el momento, la pareja le deseo suerte a Harry antes de desaparecer en el aire._

_Draco que hace días no se topaba con este en su gran hogar, llegando a pensar que por fin se había ido harto de sus desplantes así que se encontraba un poco triste por que aunque estaba muerto, igual tenía sentimientos y extrañaba al castaño con sus ocurrencias de flores, tumbas y asustar._

― ¡Malfoy! _― saludo Potter con una sonrisa traspasando la pared como si nada, viendo el triste rostro de Draco ―_ ¿que pasa? ―

― Pensé que te habías ido Harry. _― contesto el rubio ―_

― No, estuve todo este tiempo en el salón que no te gusta _― menciono el azabache ―_

― Ah.

― Ya borra esa cara, te tengo una sorpresa _― dijo Harry tomando la mano de Draco arrastrándolo hacía donde tenía todo preparado ―_

_Lo bueno de estar muertos era que jamás podían tocar a los vivos, pero si entre ellos... a veces Malfoy amaba que Potter se tomara tales atribuciones como el tomarlo de la mano, lo hacía sentir extrañamente vivo de nuevo._

― ¿Vos hiciste esto? _― pregunto el rubio al llegar al salón y ver todo acomodado al estilo de una cena romántica. Hace demasiado tiempo no asistía a algo parecido ―_

― Si... quería sorprenderte _― contesto Harry, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía ―_

_Draco contemplo su rostro lleno de optimismo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de ser el fantasma gruñón de la casa para unirse junto al azabache a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, desde como asustar de la mejor manera hasta de como mover objetos sin que los vieran. Se divertían, funcionaban juntos y se podía notar a simple vista._

_El plan del amor moderno en tiempos de muerte había funcionado a la perfección por que se dedicaron a estar juntos toda la eternidad, por que al final de todo, podías estar muerto pero seguir amando._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	5. ✦ [ Día 4: La palabra mas difícil del mundo. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras mas difíciles en todo el mundo para el era ''lo siento''.

[ "ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ sᴛᴏᴘ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ"; sɴᴀᴄᴋ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_El haber crecido en una familia orgullosa y para nada amable hacía los demás le estaba pasando fuertemente factura por que aunque no quisiera, necesitaba hacer lo correcto para tratar de reparar un poco todo lo que había hecho, con la pequeña esperanza de que todo se solucionara y aquellos sentimientos pudieran salir siendo correspondidos a pesar que en el fondo sabía que solo se estaba engañando a si mismo._

― ¿Te gusta demasiado, no? _― pregunto Remus interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos ―_

― ¿Acaso crees que vendría a la biblioteca si no fuera por el? _― contesto Sirius con otra pregunta haciendo que el castaño fijara su vista hacía un muchacho que conocía bastante bien ―_

_Severus Snape era todo lo que anhelaba Sirius, sus sentimientos bajo llave poco a poco salían a la luz por que no podía evitarlo a causa del miedo que le daba dejar Hogwarts ya que estaban a poco tiempo de graduarse. El día que abandonara aquel castillo, dejaría de verlo y estaba seguro que aunque lo intentara, no lo encontraría por que lo conocía... el slytherin amaba pasar desapercibido, seguramente se escondería en algún lugar, estudiaría para ser pocionista y aunque el fuera a verle, no lo recibiría de buena manera por que jamás podría olvidar las bromas crueles que le había hecho._

― Deberías hablarle y que sea lo que dios quiera _― menciono el licántropo luego de contemplar como Severus leía en silencio con el rostro ensimismado en un libro que no dejaba ver su serio rostro ―_

― Es que...

― No le des ideas Moony _― interrumpió James que había estado atento a la conversación mientras hacía sus deberes de transformaciones. Contemplo rápidamente el ceño fruncido de Sirius haciendo que sonriera automáticamente dirigiéndole ahora la palabra a el ―_ seguramente te asesina pero nada de otra mundo Padfoot, podes volver como fantasma a conquistarlo.

_Peter largo una pequeña risa por lo bajo haciendo que Sirius se levantara abruptamente de la mesa, estaba harto de aquellos comentarios, quería ser valiente pero no podía, por que las palabras mas difíciles en todo el mundo para el era ''lo siento'', temía ser rechazado, se lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz de admitirlo desde un principio y no empezar una absurda pelea con Severus._

_Estaba enamorado y de una manera que jamás pensó que podría sentir, lo ignoro al principio pero ya habían pasado varios años desde que noto que aunque lo negara siendo cruel con el, miraba de forma especial al Slytherin cada vez que pasaba enfrente suyo. Lo buscaba inconscientemente con la mirada por que no importaba que pasara a su alrededor, Snape siempre estaba en sus asuntos._

_Le gustaba su ceño fruncido, su rostro lleno de furia cada vez que le hacía frente, le encantaba su sonrisa aunque pocas veces lo había visto feliz y en calma... Severus era todo lo que deseaba pero sabía que jamás podría tener por que era Sirius Black, el que lo había molestado durante años, ese Gryffindor arrebatado que no temía en armar un duelo en segundos, el que jamás lo dejaría tranquilo en ningún sentido._

_Snape lo odiaba y lo sabía tan bien que no alcanzaba preguntarse que debería de hacer, el primer paso era el mas difícil y tedioso de todos, aquel que si no se completaba, nada tendría sentido por que al final, si no lo perdonaba, nada de lo que haga tendría pies o cabeza._

_Tenía el impulso de ir hacía el en ese mismo instante, demostrar que era capaz de pedir perdón pero cuando Severus bajo su libro mirándolo fijamente como si supiera lo que pensara, Sirius dio media vuelta sin ni siquiera tomarse el trabajo de recoger sus cosas._

― Eres un cobarde Sirius _― murmuro para si mismo yendo directo hacía su sala común para tomar una merecida siesta, por que nada mejor para ignorar los problemas que dormir como si no hubiera un mañana ―_

_Sabía que tarde o temprano, iría a pedirle perdón, lo necesitaba pero mientras, necesitaba descansar._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

_El otoño estaba acabando y con el, la casi inexistente esperanza de Severus hacía Sirius. Habían pasado meses desde que se había resignado a siempre estar en el limbo de pelear absurdas entre ambos, no lo reconsideraba su enemigo pero si su amor imposible, aquel que nunca podría perdonar._

― Snape _― dijo una voz detrás de el que reconoció de inmediato ―_

― Black _― contesto Severus dándose la vuelta observando el alto cuerpo de este ―_

_Sirius miro detenidamente el rostro del Slytherin, deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas y ahora no estuvieran frente a frente con incertidumbre, si no juntos esperando a que el día terminara mientras se abrazaban mirando cualquier cosa apoyados en un árbol cerca del lago negro._

― ¿Necesitas algo? _― pregunto Snape mirando directamente a los ojos a Sirius, cortando el silencio entre ambos. Amaba el tono en ellos. ―_

― Solo pasaba a saludar. _― contesto diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió, aun no estaba preparado para pedir perdón ―_

― ¿Seguro?

― Si.

_El silencio era muy tenso en el ambiente, se amaban pero eran demasiado idiotas como para admitirlo._

― Que te vaya bien entonces. _― menciono Snape siguiendo su camino hacía su sala común siendo detenido por Sirius que lo tomo de la mano dejándolo casi helado de la sorpresa ―_ ¿que te pasa? _― pregunto ofuscado ―_

― Lo siento. _― contesto el Gryffindor sin aun poder creer que aquellas palabras habían por fin salido de sus labios ―_ ...por todo.

― No me importa.

_Si se pudiera romper verdaderamente un corazón, el de Sirius se hubiera escuchado romper en todo el castillo._

― No puedo perdonarte, lo lamento. _― agrego el Slytherin tratando de mantenerse fuerte ―_

― Pero es que me gustas. _― confeso el mayor, aturdido, sin pensar en lo que decía, solo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla ―_ te amo.

― Ya es demasiado tarde para eso....

― Snape...

― No me importa si gustas de mi, eso no te detuvo antes. _― dijo el menor seriamente, como un reclamo que en realidad quería gritar ―_ me molestaste durante años y tu supuesto amor jamás te detuvo.

― Lo se pero...

― No puedo perdonarte Black. _― interrumpió el Slytherin ―_

_Severus se dio media vuelta y se retiro a paso firme, dejando a Sirius con el corazón roto completamente solo en aquel pasillo. Black no lo supo pero al doblar la esquina, Snape se dejo hundir en un llanto silencioso... a veces es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	6. ✦ [ Día 5: El primer ministro mágico y su primer caballero. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✦ [ Día 5: El primer ministro mágico y su primer caballero. ] ✦

[ "ᴜɴᴀᴄᴄᴇᴘᴛᴀʙʟᴇ, ᴛʀʏ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ"; ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ x ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

 _Su deber era levantarlo del suelo en las buenas y en las malas, luchar por el lugar de su esposo y defenderlo a pesar de todo, por que el jamás iba a permitir que alguien hablara mal del primer ministro en su presencia por que esa individuo la pagaría muy caro. En un pasado había sido amable y completamente ajeno a la política pero ahora su lugar demandaba que fuera fuerte por que no todos los días se era primer caballero mágico._  
  
― ¿Iremos a una fiesta esta noche? _― pregunto el castaño enroscado como una serpiente al cuerpo del hombre por cual había luchado demasiado ―_  
  
― Si soy capaz de soltarte seguramente si. _― contesto Tom tomando delicadamente del cuello a Remus, besándolo con pasión que los hacía arder en cuerpo y alma por que así era el amor de ellos, lento pero capaz de quemar. Cada vez que su amado hacía eso, Lupin no podía evitar repetir toda su historia en su mente ―  
  
Tom Riddle era actualmente primer ministro del mundo mágico, recién divorciado y casado, había estado en matrimonio durante dos años con Bellatrix Black, madre de su única hija que detestaba a viva voz el matrimonio de su padre con Remus. Habían luchado demasiado por estar juntos y ni siquiera Delphini Riddle iba a separarlos.   
  
Lupin conoció a Tom cuando el menor era un profesor de Hogwarts recién graduado, amaba dar clases a sus alumnos y era agradable convivir en el castillo hasta que una tarde aquel hombre veinte años mas grande que el apareció en su camino, charlando amenamente con Dumbledore, prometiendo apoyo del ministerio a la escuela que juraba amar si llegaba a ganar las elecciones.   
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron por segundos, pero los necesarios para comenzar la aventura de sus vidas... tan distintos pero iguales, presentados por el director contemplando la situación ajena a el. _  
  
― Tom Riddle. _― dijo el mayor sonriendo, tomando despacio la mano de Remus sin saber que estaba sellando un trato ―_ candidato a ministro de magia.   
  
― Remus Lupin... un gusto. _― contesto el castaño, sonriendo tiernamente sin saber que compraba el alma del futuro primer ministro de magia ―_ solo un profesor _― agrego con una pequeña risa que termino de comprar la atención del pelinegro ―_

 _Riddle volvió al castillo solo para visitar al docente de defensa contra artes oscuras con la excusa de que deseaba hablar sobre su hija pero terminaban charlando de cualquier cosa excepto lo importante. Remus estaba encantado aunque trataba de evitarlo por que sabía que Tom estaba casado y de hecho, conocía los rumores de que se había unido en matrimonio como para tener mas seriedad en su candidatura a primer ministro ya que no estaba bien visto tener una heredera reconocida pero no una esposa._  
  
― No la amo, nunca lo hice _― le comento la tarde en que confeso que le amaba ―_ me case por mi futuro y por que en si, Delphini me lo exigía... ella deseaba mucho que Bella y yo estemos juntos pero no congeniamos.   
  
_Le hubiera gustado rechazarlo pero no pudo evitar besarlo, fue su primera noche juntos y solo se dieron cuenta al amanecer del siguiente día.  
  
Estaría mintiendo si el dijera que no empezaron los problemas desde aquel momento por que Tom empezó los tramites de divorcio a las semanas... Bellatrix fue a gritarle que era un roba maridos en pleno gran comedor de Hogwarts enfrente de su propia hija, Dumbledore tuvo que despedirlo a causa del revuelo. Se había quedado sin nada y Riddle sentía que estaba perdiendo lugar para ser primer ministro.   
  
Todo su mundo estaba perdido hasta que una noche en plena lluvia, Tom apareció en su puerta diciendo que poco le importaba llegar a lo alto si estaba con el y que deseaba casarse lo mas pronto posible cuando finalizara su divorcio... el profeta hablo de ellos a los meses cuando la promesa se cumplió y se unieron en matrimonio. _  
  
― Inaceptable, inténtalo de nuevo _― le dijo Lupin entre caricias a su esposo la madrugada en que este le dijo que estaba decidido a renunciar a todo con total de que volvieran a ser personas normales sin la prensa encima ―_ luchaste demasiado por el puesto antes de conocerme y no voy a dejar que por estar conmigo, te lo quiten... lo mereces.   
  
_Eran tan famosos que Remus aprovecho eso en un ataque de valentía tratando de salvar la candidatura, no quería que el mayor perdiera lo que deseaba solo por su causa. El salir hablar a los medios fue fácil por que al final se gano al mundo mágico por que era humilde, jamás había sido alguien de demasiados galeones en el bolsillo, era un simple profesor que amaba enseñar y tomaba café amargo en una taza de mala calidad, su único error había sido enamorarse de un hombre casado que era el amor de su vida, que respetaba demasiado a la ex mujer de el y a su hija aunque estas no lo quisieran ver ni siquiera en una fotografía._  
  
 _Hablo de como era Tom como persona, demostrando que el era un gran hombre perfecto, la magia que cualquiera desearían tener y podrían si era elegido como primer ministro. Todos olvidaron el incidente y tomaron a Riddle como lo que era antes... una persona intachable casado con un joven que amaba la educación.  
  
Hubieron aquellos que quisieron complicar su camino pero Remus siempre estuvo para sostener a Tom y viceversa, nadie podría con ninguno mientras se mantuvieran juntos amándose hasta el cansancio, el poder que emanaban era mas grande que cualquiera que pudiera ver. _  
  
― ¿En que piensas mi primer caballero? _― pregunto Tom acariciando el rostro de Remus ―_  
  
― En que lo amo demasiado primer ministro _― contesto Lupin sonriendo ―_  
  
― Quiero verte en un lindo traje y bailar toda la noche con vos pero no puedo soltarte justo ahora _― menciono el mayor acariciando lentamente el rostro del contrario ―_  
  
― Su deber es amarme y yo quiero que lo haga en la pista de baile alrededor de gente aburrida... _― interrumpió el castaño subiéndose encima del cuerpo de Riddle ―_ ... te amo demasiado Tom.   
  
― Y yo a vos Remus _― dijo el pelinegro ―_  
  
 _El primer ministro de magia junto a su primer caballero pasaron a la historia mágica como los gobernantes mas polémicos y enamorados por que aunque algunos dijeran lo contrario, no estaban juntos por conveniencia, si no por amor y pasión en donde el poder solo era un adorno entre su riqueza por que para ellos, no había galeón que valiera mas que aquel momento juntos._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	7. ✦ [ Día 6: La chica del invernadero.] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en el fondo se preguntaba quién era la joven del abrepuño con linda sonrisa y pelo negro un poco peculiar.

[ "ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ɪᴍᴘʀᴇssɪᴠᴇ"; ᴅᴇʟᴘʜɪɴɪ ʟᴇsᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ x ɴᴇᴠɪʟʟᴇ ʟᴏɴɢʙᴏᴛᴛᴏᴍ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

― Eso fue impresionante. _― se escuchó por todo el invernadero haciendo que Neville diera media vuelta para contemplar la visión más interesante que cualquier otra planta ―_

_Ser Gryffindor y Neville Longbottom no iban demasiado de la mano a su opinión propia pero no era así según su madre Alice, que amaba ver a su hijo intentar mejorar cada día para ser un gran mago que seguramente encontraría a una ejemplar bruja con cual pasar el resto de sus días. El castaño solo reía al escuchar tal ocurrencia porque estaba seguro que ninguna chica era tan suicida o tonta como para estar con él... o al menos eso pensaba hasta que conoció a Delphini Lestrange una tarde de primavera en el invernadero mientras el ayudaba con unas tareas extras a la profesora Sprout que se encontraba un poco congestionada con una gripe inofensiva y necesitaba descansar un poco._

― No lo creo. _― contesto Neville a Delphini que sonrió acercándose despacio con una maceta de abrepuño sostenida con ambas manos ―_

― Hechizos para fertilizar aún más rápido todas las plantas es algo muy bueno... no creo que cualquiera pueda hacerlos, yo no soy muy buena con ellos al menos. _― menciono la pelinegra dejando encima de una mesa su maceta ―_

― La profesora Sprout no está _― dijo el Gryffindor al ver como Delphini buscaba por todos lados algo desconocido ―_ se encuentra en...

― Enferma, si, ya se. _― interrumpió ella con una sonrisa amigable que dejo mudo a Neville ―_ me lo dijo Snape y cuando la fui a buscar me dio permiso de venir a buscar tierra para mi abrepuño, la necesito en buenas condiciones para pociones.

_El castaño no era bueno hablando con mujeres que no eran sus amigas o conocidas cercanas así que solamente asintió escuchando atentamente a Delphini descubriendo que estaba en quinto año y era de Slytherin, sus materias favoritas eran pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero extrañamente se sentía atraída a Herbología y que esperaba que su abrepuño no muriera o procedería a tirarse por la torre de astronomía. Lo último lo había hecho reír._

_Le hubiera gustado preguntar su nombre, pero cuando se distrajo con otra planta al volver a dirigirse a ella, había desaparecido como había entrado... sin ser vista o escuchada. Neville solo lo ignoro y volvió a sus tareas, pero en el fondo se preguntaba quién era la joven del abrepuño con linda sonrisa y pelo negro un poco peculiar._

**❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

― Es la hija de mi prima _― interrumpió sus pensamientos Sirius, en plena clase de runas antiguas cuando se encontraba pensando en quien era la Slytherin del invernadero porque quería hablarle de nuevo ―_

― ¿Q-que? _― pregunto Neville sin comprender como había sabido Sirius en que estaba pensando, el trio de oro lo observaron interesados en el tema ―_

― Estoy casado con Snape, es obvio que se leer pensamientos, si no ya nos hubiéramos divorciado con lo cerrado que es... _― contesto Black con un pequeño tinte de enojo al recordar lo cabeza dura que era su marido ―_

― Ahora entiendo por qué sigue con el _― murmuro Harry entre dientes con una sonrisa nerviosa ―_

― ¿Acaso te envió James Potter a decirme eso? _― pregunto Sirius despeinando el cabello de su ahijado cuando paso por al lado de el ―_

― Papa dice que nunca pierda el tiempo en molestarte con eso _― contesto Harry sin disimular una sonrisa divertida ―_

_Neville quedo pensativo, ojalá Sirius le hubiera dicho el nombre de la Slytherin pero cuando quiso preguntarle, la clase había terminado y Black se había ido de su vista dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

― ¿Que pasa Neville? _― pregunto Hermione al lado de Ron y Harry haciéndole señas de que fueran los cuatro juntos a la siguiente clase ―_

― Hace una semana o dos conocí a una chica en el invernadero y quiero saber quién es _― contesto el castaño ―_

― Es la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, yo te diría mejor que ni seas su amigo _― menciono Ron ganadose mala mirada de parte de Granger ―_

― Ella no es mala y su madre tampoco, solo son calladas. _― contradijo la Gryffindor ―_

― La navidad pasada estuvieron en la casa de Sirius y Snape en Grimmauld Place _― comento Potter mientras seguían caminando hacia transformaciones ―_ no se las esperaba, pero Sirius las recibió alegre, no pensó que iban a ir ya que al parecer un tal Rodolphus que creo que es el esposo de Bellatrix no era muy amable y ese tipo de cosas, pero aparecieron solas por la chimenea. La madre de Tonks también la recibió de buena manera.

― Igual creo que fue ahí solo porque estaba peleada con su otra hermana, la que es madre de Malfoy _― dijo Ron ―_ prefirió ir con Sirius que aguantar a su esposo, lloro, igual la hija es muy seria, al principio nos miraba como si tuviéramos cuatro ojos.

― Pero al final fue muy buena onda _― agrego Potter ―_

― Sabían que están sonando como un par de viejas chusmas, ¿no? _― Hermione contemplo a ambos amigos con el ceño fruncido ―_

― Solo quiero saber su nombre, no sus problemas familiares _― dijo Neville ―_

― Del Lestrange. _― contesto Harry y Ron―_

― Delphini Lestrange. _― dijo sobre ambos Hermione que los volvió a mirar de mala manera ―_ es lo mismo... _― tranquilizo su expresión ―_ le dicen Del pero completo es Delphini.

_Fue lo único que dejo a Neville satisfecho luego de escuchar toda una historia de navidad que, en verdad, aunque pareciera interesante, no quería saberla, solo deseaba hablar con la chica del invernadero que nunca aparecía en su camino u en el gran comedor. Pensó que no iba a ser posible encontrarla, pero una tarde volvió a pasar cerca de los invernaderos y ahí la vio de nuevo, buscando tierra para su abrepuño._

―! Hola ¡ _― dijo el Gryffindor demasiado efusivo para su gusto ―_

― Hola _― contesto la Slytherin concentrada en encontrar la tierra correcta para su maseta ―_

― ¿Estás buscando una buena tierra?

― Si... la otra vez le puse una que no era muy apta para ella y crecieron de mala manera, Snape casi me asesina por casi quemar su salón.

_Neville le sonrió tímidamente, ayudándole silenciosamente a encontrar una correcta hasta que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, tocándose sin querer las manos haciendo que se contemplaran frente a frente._

― Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión _― dijo Del en modo de broma con una sonrisa divertida, pero Neville se lo había tomado en serio así que la beso ―_

_La Slytherin le siguió el ritmo, correspondiéndole sabiendo que luego de ese acto, no habría vuelta atrás y se volverían a encontrar una y otra vez en el invernadero porque ambos se gustaban. Neville siempre pensó que solo una chica demasiado tonta o suicida podría estar con él, pero al conocer a Delphini, se dio cuenta que había estado mal porque su Slytherin era todo lo bello de este mundo y lo quería, eso era lo más importante porque el igual lo hacía._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	8. ✦ [ Día 7: El pelo de oro. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James odiaba el cabello de Peter pero este no lo odiaba a el.

[ "ʏᴇs ɪ ᴅɪᴅ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ?"; ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴛᴛɪɢʀᴇᴡ x ᴊᴀᴍᴇs ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Odiaba aquel cabello al extremo que pensó cortarlo mientras todos dormían y nadie se enteraría de ello hasta en la mañana siguiente por que sabía como eran sus amigos y todos excepto el gritarían tocando la calva cabeza de Peter... al menos eso sucedía en su mente ya que nada de eso pasaría por que sabía que sería descubierto y no arriesgaría todo por un no tan simple pelo color oro._

― Deberías teñírtelo _― sugirió James como quien no quiere la cosa cuando Pettigrew dijo que necesitaba hacerse un cambio ―_

― No _― interrumpió Sirius con una mueca de asco―_ si yo fuera rubio natural no me tiño ni borracho.

― Tal cual _― agrego Remus atándose rápidamente los zapatos. Era sábado y lo único que deseaban los cuatro merodeadores era tirarse de cabeza colina abajo para ir directo a Hogsmeade ―_

― Es que si quiere cambiárselo, hay que dejarlo, el mundo es libre Wormtail _― dijo Potter acomodándose los lentes ―_

― La verdad es que solo quiero dormir _― Peter se tiro encima de Remus que le acaricio lentamente el cabello con una sonrisa, verdaderamente todos querían dormir pero necesitaban respirar aire fresco luego de una dura semana por los T.I.M.O ―_

_James contemplo con recelo como Lupin pasaba despacio sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de Peter, no pudiendo evitar pensar de como sería estar en el lugar del licántropo y sentir la sedosidad del pelo de su amigo._

_Potter siempre trataba de ignorar como se sentía a veces estando al lado de Pettigrew, como este le sonreía amigablemente y a veces apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro cuando estaban en pociones... Sirius hacía lo mismo cuando el sueño le ganaba ya que los tenía a ambos de cada lado pero no era igual, algo diferenciaba de cuando lo hacía el rubio y luego Black pero James no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto._

_Tampoco pensaba demasiado cuando sentía el perfume de Peter y le gustaba de una extraña manera aun mas cuando usaba alguna chaqueta suya dejándola impregnada de ese aroma agradable. Era apasionante como a veces se tocaban sin querer las manos y todo seguía como si nada, simplemente para Potter era sumamente confortable ser amigo de Pettigrew aunque le molestaba su cabello color oro que cegaba su vista cuando estaban a la luz del sol como en ese momento en que llegaron a Hogsmeade._

_Peter caminaba al lado de Remus delante de el y Sirius que le hablaba de cosas que ni siquiera le interesaban… el cabello de Pettigrew le molestaba a niveles inimaginables, el sol estaba solamente alumbrándolo solo a el como si tuviera sus rayos solamente para su presencia._

― Estas muy callado _― menciono Sirius luego de varios minutos mirando sin importancia varias tiendas ―_

― ¿Quien? _― pregunto James distraído sin aprestale demasiada atención a Black ―_

― Vos, ¿quien mas, tonto? _― contesto el de ojos grises ―_

― No estoy callado _― negó el azabache sonriendo con indulgencia ―_

― Siempre hablas hasta por los codos, a veces quiero tirarte encima un silenciador en serio _. ― contradijo Sirius rascándose la frente con una mano mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo viendo como pasaba por el lado contrario de la calle, Severus Snape junto a Lily Evans ―_ ¿viste mi varita James? _― pregunto siguiendo con la mirada al Slytherin ―_

― No... no la he visto Padfoot _― contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco viendo como la varita de este la tenía entre su cabello sosteniéndolo en un rodete y algunos salvajes pelos caídos al costado de su cara ―_

― Ahora vengo, voy a ir a molestar a Snape _― menciono para irse casi corriendo detrás del pelinegro ―_

― Si claro... ahora le dicen molestar el ir a rogarle atención a alguien... _― murmuro por lo bajo ―_

James volvió a observar la vidriera de la tienda para contemplar que adentro estaba Peter _esperando a que Remus eligiera algo así que se quedo observando a Pettigrew notando que su cabello brillaba hasta por las luces del lugar pero solo el parecía notarlo. Se pregunto por demasiado tiempo el por que odiaba tanto su pelo sin notar que el rubio y Lupin ya se encontraban a su lado._

― Este sueño no se quita con nada en serio _― menciono Pettigrew metiéndose entre los brazos de James que se quedo perplejo por la acción. Era normal que Peter hiciera ese tipo de cosas ya que era muy apegado a sus amigos, pero a Potter lo hacía sentir de otra manera ―_

_Remus se sentó en una banca que tenían enfrente y comenzó a comer una barra de chocolate ignorando lo que sucedía detrás suyo. Peter seguía hundido entre los brazos de James que tímidamente lo rodeaban en silencio... Potter lo único que podía pensar era que abrazar a Peter se sentía bien y el poder oler su cabello era un placer demasiado grande para ese mundo._

_Aun cuando se despegaron el uno del otro y tuvo el impulso de acariciar delicadamente su cabello color oro, se dio cuenta de que no lo odiaba si no que le gustaba y lo que odiaba era que jamas podría acariciarlo por siempre por que Peter era su mejor amigo, jamas lo miraría de ese modo y estaba seguro que nadie en el universo podría ver brillar el sol en su pelo, que no fuera el sin importar con quien se fuera._

― Me gusta tu pelo así. _― le dijo casi en confesión ―_

― ¿Entonces por que dijiste que me lo tiñera? _― Peter le pregunto confundido ―_

― Sí, lo hice, ¿qué pasa con eso? _― contesto tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto ―_

― Que si no te gustaba mi pelo, tampoco a mi. _― Pettigrew le dedico una mirada que pudo haberle roto el corazón a James mientras el sol los apuntaba a ambos. El castaño quería que los rayos del ya mencionado fueran para ambos todo el tiempo que fuera posible ―_

― ¿Por que?

― No se, me gusta gustarte.

― ¿Me gustas?

― Como amigo, ¿no?

_Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos, mirándose con vergüenza a los ojos, pensando que ojala fueran como Moony que no le interesaba el mundo y solo se quedaba sentado comiendo chocolate._

― No, como amigo no. _― se atrevió a decir James luego de un largo momento sin hablar ―_ y no tenes que cambiar para gustarme... sos maravilloso así.

― Prongs...

 _Potter_ _le acaricio el cabello para luego tomarlo de la mano sin decir absolutamente nada mas, estaba rojo de la vergüenza. No sabía que iba a pasar entre ambos pero la sonrisa de_ _Peter_ _le demostró que nada malo podría de suceder, en el fondo estaban muy enamorados_.

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	9. ✦ [ Día 8: El CV mágico. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius había sido toda su vida un mantenido por sus padres y el cv mágico era actualmente su gran enemigo.

[ "ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ"; sɪʀɪᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ]

 **ACLARACIÓN:** un cv es abreviación de **curriculum** **vitae** , documento que presenta las habilidades, formación y experiencia laboral de una persona, se requiere cuando se pide trabajo o se presentan en un lugar para trabajar, etc. 

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

  
― !NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN INÚTIL¡ _― grito el pelinegro demasiado estresado tirando una almohada al otro lado de la habitación, aliviado de que los demás merodeadores estuvieran en la biblioteca haciendo otra tarea que el ya había hecho ―_

_El cv era un documento que se utilizaba demasiado en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, en cualquier lado que vayas a pedir trabajo, te lo exigían y ahora Sirius, en su ultimo año, completamente estresado con tantas tareas y obligaciones, tenía que hacer uno como practica a la vida adulta de un mago hecho y derecho aunque el estaba mas torcido que otra cosa._

_Black observaba en blanco el pergamino pensando en que no era opción desaprobar pero tampoco el quedar como un inútil ya que aunque quisiera llenar todo de tinta con cosas que era bueno... nada le servía si llegara a pedir un trabajo ni siquiera para tostar pan ya que no había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, aunque eso era lo de menos ya que en si, nadie que hacía la tarea lo había terminado. El tema era que los demás al menos un curso extra tenían y el no._

_Toda su vida había sido mantenido por sus padres, jamás tomo un trabajo de medio tiempo u realizo un curso cualquiera para aprender algo nuevo, tenia solo diecisiete años, no veía nada de eso necesario una vez terminado su tiempo en Hogwarts ya que ahí si iba a seguir una carrera, pero ahora estaba perdido por que tenía que hacer un cv y no tenía nada con que llenarlo._

_Le había molestado de manera insistente a Snape la vez en que lo había encontrado en un pequeño local muggle ganándose un par de billetes pero ahora el al menos podría ponerlo en su cv y no quedar como un inútil... en ese momento odiaba demasiado a su madre que lo había tenido como un mantenido de ella toda su existencia mientras en el fondo, esperaba que su padre se muriera pronto para heredar todo su dinero e irse demasiado lejos aunque planeaba trabajar, lo que no estaba en sus planes era un currículo a los diecisiete sin haber hecho absolutamente por el mundo._

― ¿Mucha tarea Padfoot? _― pregunto James cuando ingreso a la habitación con Peter detrás de el ―_

― Ojala... _― contesto el de ojos grises ―_

― No puedo creer que Remus se quedo mas tiempo en la biblioteca solo por observar a ese fuckboy sacado del mercado mas horrible del país _― murmuro el rubio con asco ―_ yo pasaba dos segundos mas ahí metido e iba a matarme, hace un calor del infierno.

― Esta enamorado de Riddle, hay que entender sus gustos raros _― menciono el de lentes ―_...aunque si el tarado ese lo agarra mirándolo, va a matarlo

― Ojala mi único problema fuera un estúpido a pila _― agrego Sirius captando la atención de ambos Gryffindor ―_

― A ver ese cv amigo _― James se sentó cómodamente en la cama de Black agarrando el pergamino donde debería estar la experiencia laboral de su amigo u al menos, un curso hecho por el pero en su lugar, estaba completamente vació ―_ ¿nunca hiciste nada?

― No.

 _La habitación se hundió en un silencio incomodo haciendo que Sirius frunciera el ceño... era un adolescente casi a punto de ser un adulto, pero era joven al fin y al cabo, era normal que no tuviera experiencia en nada de magos mayores que se ganaban el pan de cada día. No tenía nada de malo no haber trabajado nunca, había vivido su adolescencia en paz al menos en ese sentido, si el hubiera sabido de un curso de algo que le interesara, lo hubiera hecho, pero el tenía otro tipo de gustos que no enseñaban en el mundo de los magos y tampoco en los muggle._

― Ya... lo voy a llenar en unos años cuando estudie, ahora no. _― dijo seriamente casi arrancándole de las manos a James su cv, tomar sus cosas e irse hacia la biblioteca ―_

_Remus como siempre, estaba perdido observando a un Slytherin que si estaba enterado de que lo observaba, pero no era como decía James... a Tom Riddle si le gustaba ser contemplado por el Gryffindor, solamente que ambos, en el fondo, eran demasiado tímidos. Sirius llego y se sentó al lado del castaño sin hacer ni siquiera un ruido, de todas maneras sabía que su amigo no lo notaría ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa así que empezó a llenar su cv de lo importante._

_Había estudiado en una pequeña academia mágica de la infancia antes de entrar a Hogwarts, así que supuso que eso le serviría mientras iba contemplando otros pergaminos donde tenía las instrucciones de como preparar su cv... fue difícil, ya que tenía que parecer mínimamente completo con los escasos datos que tenía. Hacer la letra mas grande de lo usual lo ayudo demasiado._

_Termino una hora después cuando vio que estaba bien... no estaba para nada completo, pero así fue su vida, estaba seguro que cuando estudiara, podría llenarlo de una manera correcta y no habría mago que no lo quisiera contratar._

― No voy a volver a hacer esto devuelta nunca mas. _― dijo casi susurrando captando la atención de Remus que lo observo sorprendido de que se encontrara al lado suyo ―_

― Pensé que eras otra persona desconocida _― menciono el castaño obteniendo una pequeña negación con la cabeza de Sirius mientras este recogía sus cosas ―_

Cuando levanto la vista, vio como Snape estaba sentado al lado de Riddle.

― ¿Te molestaría si me quedo? _― pregunto Black con una sonrisa a Remus ―_

― No... este lugar es genial para observar _― contesto el licántropo riendo despacio ―_

_Sirius no volvería a hacer jamás un cv mágico, o eso penso por que días mas tarde tuvo que realizar alrededor de tres mas... incluyendo rehacer el primero pero pudo haber odiado aquel día si tan solo molestar a Snape con la mirada, no le hubiera alegrado la tarde._

_Sirius había sido toda su vida un mantenido por sus padres y el cv mágico era actualmente su gran enemigo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	10. ✦ [ Día 9: We fell in love in october. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ultimo verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts jamas había sido tan interesante hasta que Ginny estuvo con Luna.

[ "ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜɪs?"; ʟɪɴɴʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Ginny jamás se imagino que iba a ser tan divertido pasar su verano de ultimo año de Hogwarts junto a Luna en su extraño hogar donde también redactaban el Quisquilloso, era interesante ver al padre de esta pensar largas horas de como decir la verdad absoluta y hablar de criaturas extrañas._

_A veces se pasaban algunos días por el hogar de la pelirroja ya que eran vecinas lejanas y disfrutaban del aire en sus caras en el camino a este aunque los momentos favoritos de Ginny era cuando besaba lentamente a la rubia que quedaba con un pequeño rubor en su rostro, a los ojos de Weasley la hacían ver tan bella a su novia que podría pasar toda la eternidad haciéndolo con total de ver su expresión tierna de sorpresa._

_Había sido mas largo el camino de ser amigas que el que daban hacia su casa, eso la Gryffindor tenía que admitirlo con pesar ya que enamorar a Luna no fue una tarea demasiado fácil. Ginny desde que la vio por primera vez supo que la Ravenclaw era aquella chica que la volvería loca los siguientes años en Hogwarts por que aunque quisiera, intentar ser cercana también era otra tarea ardua a pesar de que la rubia era amigable por que siempre sentía un poco de desconfianza por las burlas y bromas que le hacían constantemente por ser diferente al resto pero eso nunca detuvo a Weasley que deseaba entrar a su corazón cueste lo que cueste._

_Lo había logrado y se sentía demasiado feliz por ello ya que el padre de la rubia se alegro muchísimo por eso incluyendo sus padres que lo habían tomado de buena manera incluso Percy que era muy cerrado de mente a ciertas cosas ajenas a el, Molly amaba tener a Luna en su hogar aunque no le gustaba que estuvieran a largas horas de la madrugada sentadas en el techo._

― Tenemos que bajar o tu madre se molestara con nosotras _― dijo Luna queriendo entrar rápidamente por la ventana ―_

― Ella debe estar durmiendo, primero tienes que mirar esto _― interrumpió Ginny señalando al cielo haciendo que Lovegood también contemplara a este ―_

― ¿Que pasa?

― ¿Ves esa estrella? la de la izquierda _― señalo la pelirroja ―_

― Si.

― Es nuestra, cada vez que la observes, recuerda que te amo.

_Esta vez fue Luna la que beso a Ginny, tomándola por sorpresa provocando que empezaran a besarse en silencio para no despertar a nadie. Se habían decidido a querer en octubre pero todos los meses del año eran hermosos si se quedaban juntas por que eran su mundo mutuamente._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	11. ✦ [ Día 10: La persona prohibida. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus y Regulus tienen personas prohibidas, el del menor es el mejor amigo de su hermano, el del mayor el hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

[ "ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ"; ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ x ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴜs ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ. ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Regulus tenía la costumbre de pasearse por todo su hogar excepto cuando su madre estaba enojada con medio mundo y se mostraba decidida a acabar con el, en esos momentos prefería quedarse en su habitación en silencio sin molestar a la señora de la casa por que si no ella lo mandaría a hacer queseares como si fuera un elfo con total de que se mantuviera ocupado y eso ya era demasiado ya que para una sangre pura como su progenitora, el hacer las tareas del hogar no eran opción para un caballero honorable como sus hijos._

_Incluso si estaban los amigos de su hermano en otra habitación, deambulaba de un lado al otro haciendo cualquier cosa, disfrutaba poner música muggle o leer en silencio mientras caminaba, se sentaba unos minutos y luego seguía, de todas maneras no había nada mejor que hacer. Lo único que le apenaba era hacerlo cuando Remus Lupin iba en busca de cosas que Sirius le pedía o simplemente ocupaba el baño._

_Peter y James también hacían lo mismo en su casa pero no era igual a cuando lo hacía el castaño alto que lo contemplaba como si fuera a comérselo de un bocado, era demasiado atractivo al limite que Regulus que desviaba rápidamente la mirada cuando este posaba sus ojos color miel sobre el, notablemente intimidado por la intensidad de estos, no sabía que tenía en ellos pero causaban cosas que el pequeño Reg de dieseis años no entendía ya que nunca se había enamorado u estado con una persona, apenas había dado un par de besos en retos de la sala común de Slytherin aquellas noches en que estaban aburridos._

― Te gusta _― dijo divertidamente su prima Narcissa una tarde de sabado, ella solía ir a verlo a su casa junto a sus otras hermanas y madre que preferían quedarse charlando con Walburga ―_

― ¿Que? _― pregunto confundido el Slytherin ―_

― El amigo de Sirius que vino a buscar un libro hace 0 segundos _― contesto la rubia sentada en uno de los sillones ―_ es lindo igual, aunque tiene marcas en el rostro pero lo hace ver sexy _― confeso a viva voz ―_

― !Silencio¡ _― Regulus quiso callar rápidamente a su entrometida prima ―_ te puede escuchar desde las escaleras, esta casa tiene paredes y lugares de papel, si mi mama te escuchara me meterías en problemas por que no es digno gustar de los amigos de tu hermano mayor, Sirius me mataría... _― contraataco susurrando ―_ y no. No me gusta.

― Te miro fijo y vos desviaste la mirada como un ciervo pequeño, por supuesto que si te gusta _― Narcissa amaba el chisme y no iba a callarse por nada del mundo ―_

_Por mas que Regulus quisiera silenciar a la rubia de un hechizo, simplemente bufo tratando de cambiar de tema mientras Remus sonreía negando con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras, el Slytherin conocía su hogar y no se equivocaba con que todo tenía paredes de papel que aunque en el fondo pensaba que Lupin era demasiado atractivo, era una persona prohibida, no se atrevería jamás a nada mas que saludarlo por educación._

**❅** **❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅**

  
― ¿Podes ir a buscar la caja de discos que esta en el mueble de abajo? _― pregunto Sirius a Remus mientras todos jugaban naipes explosivos a cambio de una gran suma de golosinas ―_

― Es tu casa amigo, deja de enviar a Remus que encima nunca se queja _― menciono James sonriendo ―_

― Le pregunte a Moony, no a vos estúpido _― interrumpió Black pegándole un pequeño codazo a este ―_

― Ya basta tontos, sigan jugando que estoy seguro que esta gano yo _― Peter sonrió con maldad por que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a perder ―_

― En tus sueños Peter, esta partida es mía. _― negó Potter ―_

― Voy... no me molesta en serio. _― Remus se levanto de donde estaba sentado, decido en ir en busca de la supuesta caja de discos ―_

_Regulus había pensado en demasiado lo que le dijo Narcissa aunque el negaba rotundamente gustar de el por mas que le parecía un chico demasiado lindo era uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius y si este se enterara que anda detrás de este, lo tiraría por las escaleras sin pensarlo, además tenía apenas dieciséis recién cumplidos y Remus ya tenía dieciocho, jamás se fijaría en un niño como el que no tenía nada mas interesante que hacer que deambular por su hogar, charlar con Kreacher y quizás con suerte, disfrutar de la compañía de su prima que aunque era entrometida podía ser muy agradable._

_Remus Lupin era su persona prohibida, podría estar interesado en cualquier individuo en el mundo pero nunca en el dudoso hombre lobo de ojos miel que era mejor amigo de su hermano mayor._

― ¿Sabes donde esta la caja de discos? _― pregunto una voz a Regulus que lo saco de su trance ―_

― ¿Que?

― Te preguntaba si sabes donde esta la caja de discos de Sirius.

_Remus contemplo lentamente el delgado cuerpo de Regulus que se levanto del sillón buscando la caja de discos que este le pedía mientras el Slytherin podía sentir la mirada del Gryffindor pegada en su espalda hasta que por fin encontró lo que le había pedido y se la entrego, rosando sus manos provocando que Lupin sonriera._

_Regulus pudo sentir aquellas pequeñas mariposas de las que solían hablar sus compañeras de casa, sabiendo que quizás Narcissa si tenía razón al menos en una parte por que no solo le gustaba Remus, estaba enamorado._

― ¿Cuantos años tienes? _― pregunto el licántropo ―_

― Dieciséis _― contesto Regulus ―_

― Háblame en dos años mas. _― menciono el de ojos miel guiñándole un ojo, retirándose a paso lento ―_

_Regulus quiso sonreír pero fue detrás de Remus, tomándolo apenas de la mano captando rápidamente su atención._

― ¿No puede ser ahora? _― pregunto el menor ―_

_Lupin observo detenidamente a Regulus, dando una pequeña mirada arriba de las escaleras donde se encontraban sus amigos, pensando que quizás, podría adelantar dos años a su propia persona prohibida, tomando de la mano al Slytherin, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento nunca podría soltar al hermano de su mejor amigo._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	12. ✦ [ Día 11: Principios y otro tipo de Quidditch. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tenía demasiados principios pero el de Oliver era amarlo para siempre.

[ "ɪ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ"; ᴏʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴏᴏᴅ x ᴘᴇʀᴄʏ ᴡᴇᴀsʟᴇʏ. ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Mientras acomodaba lentamente su túnica tratando de alargar el tiempo entre ambos en aquella habitación solo podía pensar en que sería la última vez en que se daría tal gusto y que al terminar Hogwarts tomaría otro camino distinto al niño que estaba de espaldas a él vistiéndose a la par._

_Le hubiera gustado cambiar el término "niño" a ''hombre'' porque ambos eran dos magos casi graduados de Hogwarts pero Percy no podía ver a Oliver Wood de otra manera que la de un chico sensacional con sueños de pequeño por que jugar al Quidditch toda la vida no le parecía muy sensato u honesto, no le daría una vida firme a menos que tuviera suerte convirtiéndose en un gran jugador en algún equipo importante de este._

― ¿Por qué tus principios son más grandes que esto? _― pregunto el castaño dándose la vuelta observando detenidamente a Percy que simplemente bajo la vista ―_

― No quiero ser como mis padres y lo sabes. _― contesto este con vergüenza ―_ quiero estudiar, estar en el ministerio... tener algo estable que me convenga.

― No es malo ser como tu familia.

― Claro que no, ya lo sé, pero yo quiero más que contar escasos galeones toda la vida y ahorrar.

_Oliver nunca iba a entender la ambición de Percy pero trataba de hacerlo poniéndose en su lugar, sería duro para el vivir en su situación... nunca supo que era usar túnicas de segunda mano, vivir con una familia numerosa y cómo lidiar con ella. Weasley necesitaba a un hombre con un gran puesto en el ministerio, un empresario u quizás un millonario por herencia, pero no a un muchacho que solo deseaba jugar Quidditch toda su vida._

_Había recibido propuestas de varios equipos, pero ninguno demasiado grande que lo llevara a la cima, no quería dejar a Percy... estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero sabía que, aunque quisiera, este no se quedaría a su lado, no al menos hasta que fuera un gran hombre digno de el aunque insistiría, no le importaba perder su orgullo, suplicaría hasta el último momento para al menos decir que lo había intentado, era un Gryffindor después de todo, tenía que ser valiente._

― Te amo. _― dijo Oliver cuando Percy se sentó a su lado en la cama testigo de sus amoríos ―_

― Lo sé _― menciono el pelirrojo asomando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que Wood tocara lentamente su rostro, contando sus pecas como si fueran constelaciones ―_ yo aún más.

― ¿Entonces por qué no te quedas conmigo? _― pregunto el contrario ―_ falta una semana para que nos graduemos, no me pidas que abandone mis sueños como yo tampoco te pido que dejes los tuyos, los dos juntos podemos contra todo.

― Pero...

― Ya sé qué piensas que voy a morir de hambre jugando al Quidditch pero te aseguro que no, vamos a ser muy felices, solo dame una oportunidad.

― Mis principios... _― interrumpió el pelirrojo ―_

― Los míos son amarte eternamente _― Oliver no deseaba dejarlo ir ―_ vamos a terminar juntos, lo prometo.

_Percy volvió a besarlo y Oliver le correspondió de inmediato, tomándolo de la cadera empujándolo de nuevo contra la cama viendo que fue en vano acomodarse la ropa si de nuevo volverían a sacársela una por una. No podían separarse por que volverían una y otra vez a sus brazos, como el último día de clases._

_Wood esperaba que Weasley se fuera con una familia sin ni siquiera despedirse, pero en vez de eso, fue tomado de la mano siendo presentado de imprevisto ante más de cinco cabezas pelirrojas que lo contemplaban asombrados cuando Percy lo nombro como su novio._

― Te lo dije, terminaríamos juntos. _― dijo Oliver cuando se alejaron de sus familias ―_

― Lo sé...ganaste, ¿no?

_Percy le sonrió, sus principios se fueron a la basura, pero todo parecía un sueño, Wood había triunfado en el mejor partido de Quidditch... el de ganar al chico que tanto amaba._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	13. ✦ [ Día 12: Me and my husband. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus deseaba que su esposo lo amara de verdad y no solamente sentirse un mueble de su hogar.

[ "ɪ ᴍɪssᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪs"; ʀᴇᴍᴜs ʟᴜᴘɪɴ x ᴛᴏᴍ ʀɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Lo amaba al borde de que lo esperaba siempre con una sonrisa y la cena lista como alguna vez lo hizo su madre para su padre y así sucesivamente, aunque en el fondo jamás imagino que aquel iba a terminar siendo su destino. No estaba en los planes terminar los siguientes treinta años vivir con el que pensaba que era solamente un amorío pasajero._

_Remus era demasiado pobre, sus padres estaban muertos y con tan solo dieciocho años había tenido a su primer hijo al terminar Hogwarts, no había sido una experiencia agradable acabar sus estudios con un estomago del tamaño de una sandía con las miradas sobre él y Tom Riddle, padre de su pequeño que además estaban tan solo huérfano en el mundo como él. Sus amigos lo ayudaron lo más que pudieron, pero Lupin era un poco orgulloso, había arruinado su vida, no quería recibir caridad solo porque no podía mantenerse junto el Slytherin que al saber que estaba en cinta, prometió quedarse a su lado._

_Al principio creyó que se había quedado por amor, pero al tiempo de conocer más a fondo su historia supo que Merope Gaunt, madre de Tom, había sido abandonada por el padre del pelinegro, entonces las ideas de que este no quiso repetir los mismos pasos eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que se resignó, porque lo amaba y en el fondo estaba demasiado enamorado, no deseaba perderlo... y menos en aquel estado._

_Tom trabajaba en la tarde mientras estudiaba en la mañana y Remus se dedicaba igualmente a esto último, pero desde casa mientras cuidaba de su pequeño, fue difícil adaptarse a vivir juntos en el hogar de sus difuntos padres, pero poco a poco lo lograban, sonriéndose tiernamente, aunque Riddle era demasiado serio y solo asentía luego de unos segundos. Lupin sabía que no lo amaba, se sentía culpable de arrastrarlo a la miseria junto con el por un error mutuo, pero ambos no decían absolutamente nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando el pelinegro presentaba al castaño como su esposo en cualquier lugar, como si fueran una gran familia feliz junto a su bebe que apenas tenía tres meses de edad._

_Quería ser amado con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía porque no quería ser un mueble descuidado de su hogar, deseaba ser un ser humano, que cada sacrificio a esa vida que no imagino valiera la pena, aunque doliera._

― ¿Pasa algo? _― pregunto Tom aquella noche en que Remus se negó comer a su lado con la excusa de que tenía que atender al bebe, pero este se mantenía plenamente durmiendo en su cuna ―_ vamos a cenar...

― No tengo hambre _― contesto el castaño sentado al lado de la cuna velando por el sueño de su pequeño ―_

― No me gusta estar solo. _― admitió Tom extendiendo sus brazos para que Lupin se acercara a ellos, pero no lo hizo ―_ Remus...

― ¿Que?

― Dame un abrazo, vamos.

_El castaño se dignó en levantarse de su silla, yendo directamente a los brazos de su esposo que lo tomo entre ellos, respirando su aroma sintiéndose en paz por que amaba tener a Remus a su lado._

― Te extrañaba _― dijo el mayor con los ojos cerrados sin saber que Lupin lloraba silenciosamente pegado a su pecho ―_ hace mucho no me abrazas.

― Tom... _― menciono el castaño al separarse del pelinegro que borro la tranquilidad de su rostro al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del menor ―_ ¿vos estás conmigo por él bebe solamente?

― ¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez? _― interrumpió Riddle secando rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro de Lupin con sus pulgares ―_ por supuesto que no, estábamos juntos antes de el e íbamos a estar juntos, aunque no existiera... pero así pasaron las cosas. Me gustaste desde el primer día que nos vimos, no iba a dejarte.

― Gustar no es lo mismo que amar y yo te amo.

― Yo igual te amo... demasiado.

_Tom tomo lentamente el rostro de Lupin, besándolo lo más despacio que podía. Por supuesto que lo amaba, pero a medida del tiempo, ambos se fueron alejando y no quería incomodar a Remus solo por eso iban a su tiempo, mientras lo tuviera a su lado, supuso que nada malo pasaría._

― Me perdí esto por callado. _― menciono Tom sonriendo volviendo a abrazar a Remus que por fin se sentía amado ―_ lamento no haber mencionado antes que te extrañaba y que no quería que nos alejáramos de verdad, pero pensé que necesitabas tu espacio.

― Te amo Tom.

― Yo te amo aún más Remus.

_Remus y su esposo iban a vivir felices por siempre porque cada vez que él llegaba a casa, se sentía amado._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


	14. ✦ [ Día 13: Pensadero. ] ✦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry después de la guerra amaba pasar largas horas en su pensadero, volviéndose casi una adicción.

[ "ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴍᴇ"; ᴅʀᴀʀʀʏ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Cada vez que estaba solo recurría a aquel pensadero instalado especialmente en una habitación vacía de su hogar recién comprado luego de la guerra que había sacado su lado más sentimental y nostálgico. Razones no le faltaban para tener tal artefacto en su casa donde más tiempo pasaba ya que el recordar era un acto que si no lo hacía del modo mágico, de todos modos, terminaría sentado en su sala pensando en cuando era plenamente feliz._

_Para Harry Potter ser el mismo había pasado a ser una molestia a prácticamente una tragedia andante porque absolutamente nadie lo dejaba tranquilo, todos deseaban conocer al salvador del mundo mágico que solo quería encerrarse para siempre a observar recuerdos de cuando su vida, aunque no era simple, era más normal a lo que era actualmente._

― Mírame. _― dijo quien Harry reconsideraba el amor de su vida ―_ ¿te gusta lo que vez Potter?

_El Gryffindor simplemente sonrió, viendo el etéreo cuerpo de Draco Malfoy que se mostraba ante el como una obra de arte, amaba aquellos momentos en que el rubio se decidía amarlo y no doblegarlo llevándolo hasta el límite de su enemistad._

― Te amo Harry _― dijo el rubio haciendo que este sonriera ―_

― Yo te amo más Draco _― contesto el azabache abrazando lentamente el cuerpo delgado de su amado ―_

― Me gustaría ser actor de aquellas películas muggles cuando todo este bien _― menciono Malfoy como una ocurrencia ―_

― Me encantaría ver eso, estarías en la pantalla grande y todos te amarían, yo por supuesto sería tu más grande espectador, vería todas tus películas.

_Potter se casó años después desde luego con Ginny Weasley, todos esperaban aquello y él no quería decepcionar a la familia que le había tendido una mano. Todo iba de maravilla entre ellos al menos para el hasta que una tarde decidió ir a su pensadero que desde que llego la pelirroja, estaba bajo llave y varios hechizos, pero en vez de encontrar solo el artefacto, ella también estaba adentro de la habitación._

― Estas enfermo Harry. _― dijo la pelirroja ―_

― No sé de qué me estás hablando. _― contesto este yendo a su lado apartándola de su objeto apreciado ―_

― No te preocupes por esos recuerdos, ya los quite.

― ¿Que?

_Harry contemplo con horror el rostro de su esposa que estaba con el maquillaje corrido y varita en mano con la punta ligeramente mojada... había quitado sus recuerdos y no los podía recuperar. No entendía por qué Ginny había sido tan cruel con el por qué no le cabía en su cabeza tal atrocidad, puso sus manos dentro del agua del pensadero y no había absolutamente nada, estaba vació._

_La desesperación se estaba haciendo visible cuando intento con todas sus refuerzas tomar el agua entre sus manos, pero simplemente era eso... agua. No había recuerdos y aunque Potter intentara comprender la crueldad de su esposa, ella solo pensaba que todos aquellos años de matrimonio fueron una mentira, que sus hijos no merecían tener un padre así de enfermo porque en el pensadero no había nada más que recuerdos de Draco Malfoy de dieciocho, muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts hace veinte años. Amante del Gryffindor antes de que este muriera a manos de Voldemort._

_Todos aquellos años solo se había pasado viendo a Draco y a su belleza digna de una película de Hollywood porque para Harry, no había vista más hermosa que la de su amado siendo feliz junto a él a pesar de que ya estuviera muerto y Potter aun no lo aceptaba recordándolo como si en verdad fuera una película, viviendo una y otra vez lo mismo._

_**Etéreo:** Que es intangible o poco definido y, a la vez, sutil o sublime._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
